


Heaven Sent

by Ghostwriter84



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Christmas Eve, F/F, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter84/pseuds/Ghostwriter84
Summary: After the death of her father Konstantin, Oksana and her children navigate the world until her son's teacher Eve, teaches more than just how to survive.KE Week 2020Day 3-Soft
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 59
Kudos: 146
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	1. Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. Worked my shift yesterday and everything got pushed back a day AGH! Didnt want to post this until it was perfect. Hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a hectic morning in the Astankova household. Oksana and her two children Kaden and Katya are late for school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I got such a great response with this story originally that I wanted to go more in depth with it. Let me know if you have any ideas or can think of any improvements!

"No! I'm sorry!" the woman screamed as she suddenly lurched upright in her bed. Tears had been falling from her eyes. Her heart was racing, body shaking, and sweat had dripped down her body. _Fuck not again_. She laid back down and reached over to grab her phone on the nightstand. The time read 0400. She threw her phone down on the bed next to her. _This seriously needed to stop_. She tried to go back to bed, but it was no use. It was a common occurrence in recent months. She had trouble sleeping since that day.

She grabbed her phone and hit a saved voicemail. She put the phone to her ear and listened.

"Sana, tell Kaden that I will be at his baseball game tonight. And please give Katya a big hug and kiss for me. I remember when she was just born and how tiny she was and look at her now. She really is your mini-me HAHAHA we are going to have our hands full with that one. Anyways I digress. I love you. See you tonight."

Oksana placed the phone down on the bed and lifted herself to a sitting position in the bed. She swung her feet over and let them dangle. She let out a sigh and pushed herself up and walked.

She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She pulled back the skin on her face to try to pull back the lines that have formed on her face in recent years. My God, I have aged. I'm 36, and I look way older than that. Look at these bags. I need more sleep. She turned on the tap water, took out her toothbrush, and brushed her teeth. As she did, she began to look at her body in the mirror as often women did and admired herself. Well, at least my body still looks good. Grabbing her chest and pushing her breasts in place before she let go, and they dropped. Not bad considering I had two babies. She spit the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed it out. Then splashed water onto her face. She grabbed a hairband and tied her hair into a tight bun, and went to her closet. She quickly changed into a sports bra and yoga pants, socks, and put on gyms shoes.

She stretched her legs and arms and then got on the treadmill. She placed her headphones into her ears and ran as hard as she could for about an hour. When she hopped off, she stretched and then proceeded to do several sets of sit-ups and push-ups. When she had finished, she peeled off her sweat-soaked clothes and threw them in the hamper, and started the shower.

It was her favorite place in the house beside the kitchen. She walked into her shower and stood under the rainshower showerhead. The scolding water soothed her aching body. Her hands were stretched outward and rested against the cold stone of the shower; they held up her body weight. She enjoyed the shower to get peace and quiet before a stressful day, but it was here that she could cry. Today was a day she wanted to cry. She had to be strong for the kids like her father had been strong for her when her mother died. Oksana sat on the shower's tile floor and brought her head to her, pulled in knees, and began to sob. It was the cry that she had been saving up for weeks now. Everything reminded her of him. Last week was the first time that she felt somewhat normal and then smelled his cologne. It tore at her that for a second that he wasn't on her mind. When she was all cried out, she raised her head. She looked up towards the window in the bathroom and saw that the sun was beginning to peek, which meant it was time to get up and stop crying and move on with her day. She had her cry, and she was okay now.

Oksana's last step before the chaos of the day was to enjoy a cup of coffee while her legs were dipped in the pool. Oksana worked hard all her life. She had started her company at the age of 18 and had by the age of 20 she had already made her first million dollars. From there, her empire took off. She has acquired numerous other businesses, and now there is talk of them reaching the overseas market. So taking the last quiet moments of each day made her sane. She felt her watch buzz, and she chugged the last of the coffee that was remaining in the mug and pulled herself out of the pool and pushed her pantsuit legs down, and walked upstairs.

Oksana quickly makes breakfast burritos for the children and had their lunches ready to go.

Oksana walks up to her son's door. She knocks gently then opens it. As she does, a sliver of light enters the darkened room and highlights the teenaged boy's short blonde hair that occupied the bed. She sits on the edge of the bed and shakes the boy awake. She waits until she sees his bright blue eyes open for her to see.

“Good morning Kaden! It’s time for you to wake up and get ready for school.”  
“Okay, Mom.” The boy says as he shelters his eyes from the bright light.  
“Kaden, I am serious. You have fifteen minutes to get up and get ready for school. Breakfast is ready and waiting for you downstairs.”

After Oksana leaves, he pulled the sheets over his head and rolled back over. She went to the next door that was decorated in the different Disney princesses. She walked into the room and laid in her daughter's bed. She played with the five-year-olds curly ruddy hair. _I love her curly hair. I wish mine was like this._ She brushed her finger over her daughter's skin and gave her tiny little kisses until she began to stir.

“Katya, my darling, it is time to wake up.”  
“Good morning, Momma!”  
“Good morning, baby. How was your sleep? Have any good dreams?”  
“Just the usual. Princess Merida and I went hunting in the forest again. Then Anna and Elsa and I went on an adventure.”  
“Sounded like you had a jam-packed night.”  
“Yes, I did! How did you sleep, Momma?”  
“Oh, baby, I slept okay.”

Katie looked at her mother and kissed her.

“What was that for Sparrow?”  
“Just cause I love you, Momma.”  
“I love you too! Now go brush your teeth. You have fire breath.”

Katie jumped off the side of the bed and brushed her teeth. Sana heard the water turn on, and Katie brushed her teeth. Sana went to the dresser and pulled out clothes for her daughter. Katie ran into the room.

“Let’s get you dressed. I made you breakfast. Then we have to drop your brother off at school, and then it is your turn, okay?”  
“Sure, Momma!”

Oksana helps Katie get dressed in a blue flowy shirt and black pants. She puts her in socks and gym shoes.

“Momma, can you put my hair in a ponytail like yours?” Katie asks.  
“Sure, Sparrow.”  
“Katie, go downstairs and sit at the table. I want to make sure that your brother is up.”  
“Okay, Momma!”

Katie hopped downstairs.

Sana went back to her teenaged son’s room. She listened from the hallway to see if there was any stirring. When she heard none, she knocked once more on his door.

“Kaden?”  
“I’m up, Mom.”  
“Okay, Katie and I are downstairs. We will be waiting for you, so hurry up.”  
“I get it. I will be down shortly.”

Oksana went downstairs, and she pours herself some coffee and Katie some milk. She put some pancakes on Katie’s plate and smothered them in syrup. Katie starts to eat. A half-hour passes, and there was still no Kaden. Oksana, at this point, is fuming. Oksana went to the landing and screamed up to him.

“Kaden, you have five minutes to get down here and wolf down breakfast before we go.”

There was no response.

“Katie, please put your backpack on and wait by the door.”

Oksana ran up the stairs and threw the door open to her son’s room. She finds that her son is still in bed. At this point, it had been over an hour since the first attempt at waking him up.

“KADEN CHRISTOPHER ASTANKOV.” She threw the sheets off him. And picked up the mattress. Which caused him to tumble off, landing on the hard floor with a loud thump. “You now have two minutes to get ready for school!”  
“Crap, why didn’t you wake me up, Mom!”  
“I did multiple times! Let’s go! Brush your teeth and shower. You stink. I will make sure that you have a plate for the car.”  
“I’m sorry, Mom.”  
“Kaden, just hurry up. We will talk about it in the car.”

Oksana sighed as she went downstairs. This isn’t the first time this has happened; it was a common occurrence now. For the past month, Kaden had been waking up late on the school days, and he would sleep the day away on the weekends. Not to mention that he has lost all desire to play baseball, a hobby that he had dedicated his life to, and was so talented in. This was the final straw. She knew that she needed to reach out and have Kaden talk to someone.

Oksana got Katie in the car in her car seat. She pulled her phone out and dialed pressed the Dad. The line trilled and went to voicemail.

“Hey, It’s Sana. Had a rough morning today. Kaden slept through his alarm again, and I literally had to go in his room and tip his mattress to get him out of bed. Pulling a trick out of your book. I don’t know what I am going to do. I know what you would do. You would take him out and play catch with him and talk to him, but I don’t think that will work this time. I need your help with this one. Please, I need a sign or something. I am out of my league here. God, I miss you.”

“Momma? Who are you talking to?” Katie said from the backseat through the window.

“Oh, no one, Sparrow.” She ends the call and slips her phone in her pocket, and gets in the SUV.

Oksana watched as Kaden rushes out the front door. He forgot to close the door first, so he turned around and tripped over the step, nearly falling down. Once the door was closed, he started running to the awaiting vehicle and threw his bag in. “Did you lock the door?” Sana asked. He looked over at her, ran back to the front door, then turned around, ran back to the house, locked the door, rushed into the car.

“Mom, I’m really sorry!”  
“Kaden, what happened this morning.” She asked as she hands him his plate.  
“I don’t know. I was exhausted. I must have slept through the alarm. I promise it won’t happen again.” Kaden pleads.  
“Look, buddy, I know you have been through a lot since Grandpa K died, but you have to step up. You are not a little kid anymore, okay? I love you, Kaden.”  
“I love you too, Mom.” He looks out the window, and she sees tears form in his eyes. “I really miss grandpa.”  
“I do too. Buddy. Hey, how about I pick you up from after school today, and you and I go and do something just you and me. Uncle Pyotr is gonna pick you up from school today, Katie okay?”  
“Does that mean Uncle Pyotr and I can play dress-up and makeup?”  
“I am sure Uncle Pyotr would love that. Kayden? What do you think?”  
“Yeah, just you and me? Sure.”

As they pull up to the middle school, Oksana sees Mr. Haleton, Kaden's principal. He waves at Oksana and starts walking to her SUV. “Ms. Astankova, a word, please.”

“Kaden, I love you, but if you don’t get out of this car before that man gets over here, you’re grounded for this morning.”  
“Love you, Mom.” He said as he gave her a kiss and jumped out of the SUV.

Oksana takes off before she has to talk to Mr. Haleton.

“Thank you, Sparrow.”  
“For what, Momma?”  
“For being such a good girl for me.”  
“I miss Pop Pop too, Momma. I talk to him, though.”  
“Oh, Do you?”  
“Yea, sometimes he comes in my dreams, and he gives me kisses and says he misses me so much and gives me a big bear hug. He tells me to tell you that he loves you and that Kaden needs to play baseball again. He also said that he is in the stars and that I should look for him up there when I am lonely.”  
“Sparrow, next time you see Pop Pop tell him I miss him and that I think of him constantly.”  
“I will, Momma.”

Oksana pulled up to Katie’s school and got her out of her seat. Oksana walked with Katie hand in hand to the front of the school. Once they reached the school's front, Oksana knelt down in front of her daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“I love you, Sparrow.”  
“I love you too, Momma.”

Oksana stood up and watched as Katie went to her teacher. Oksana turned around to walk to her car when she heard Katie yell. Oksana turned around and saw Katie running to her. Oksana knelt down again, and Katie ran into her waiting arms.

“Is everything alright, Sparrow?”  
“Yea, I just needed one more hug from you. Plus, I forgot to tell you. Pop Pop likes getting your phone calls still.”

Oksana kisses the top of her daughter's head and walks her back over to her teacher, and before she let go of Katie’s hand, she gave her three quick squeezes to her hand, and Katie gave it back to her.

Oksana returned to her vehicle and made her way to work. So many questions were swirling through her head right now. The biggest question on her mind right now was what was she going to do about Kaden.


	2. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A class assignment has struck a chord with Eve, she reaches out to help.

Eve Park was in a dilemma. She stood outside her closed classroom door and looked down at her hands. She was holding a rather large stack of graded papers. She looked around the hall and saw a tall, lanky figure heading her way. _Fuck!_ Eve had mere seconds to decide. Should she allow Principal Haleton to come down the hall and help her by opening the door and risk him asking her out for the umpteenth time, each time getting more and more awkward. Or should she risk having the stack of papers falling out of her hand as she opened the door. _Live dangerously, Eve._ She shifted the stack of papers into her right arm. She pulled open the door and felt the papers starting to slip. She entered her classroom in a hurried state. She placed the stack of papers down on her desk, and she sat in her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Principal Haleton passing her room _. That was way too close, Eve!_

She spun around a couple of times and then placed her foot down once she remembered that she had one more paper that she had to read.

She knew that she wasn't supposed to have a favorite student, but this was different. This student had something special inside him that he hadn't recognized in himself yet, and she knew it was her job to help him realize it.

She was the English department head at St. Andrew School, her alma mater. She had two other teachers in the department with her, but she handled most of the classes because she enjoyed teaching.

Eve had asked her sophomore class to write a moment in their life that defined them as a person. One of her students submitted the following:

A little known secret about me is that I enjoy cooking. My mother, at a young age, taught me how to cook and bake. She said that learning to be in the kitchen will help me learn structure and follow directions, but one day will make someone happy. Not to toot my own horn, but I am a surprisingly good chef, with my mother saying that I have surpassed her in the kitchen. I find that life is like a recipe. You can follow the directions but add a little more spice than needed or add too much flour, and it can throw off the dynamic of the recipe.

I have made a concerted effort to live my life like a recipe. My line of thought always was if I stay the course, if I do well in school, stay out of trouble, do my homework, behave, be a good brother, a good son, a good friend and teammate, even a good grandson that all would be good in my life. It was up until a month ago.

A month ago, my best friend died. My grandfather was my world. I realize that my family isn't your typical cookie-cutter family. While most families have both a mom and dad, I am lucky enough to have my mom and grandpa. (well, had my grandpa) About four months ago, I was pulled into a family meeting. These family meetings typically happened when something big was happening. The last time we had one of these family meetings was when my mom told me that she was pregnant with Katya. My mom had been acting weird lately, which is why I thought that my mom would tell me that she was going to have another baby. Boy, was I wrong. This family meeting could not have been further from that. That is when the bombshell was dropped, and my whole world completely changed and crumbled. My grandpa had cancer and not just cancer terminal cancer.

Weirdly, it was both the best and worst time in my life. It was horrible because I was watching my grandfather completely decline health-wise. The once strong, able-bodied man who would throw me over his shoulder like it was no issue at all couldn't even lift his head. But it was the best time because I got to know my grandfather more in those couple of months than I ever did. I got to see the pride in his eyes whenever my mom, me, or sister walked into the room. I saw how happy we made him. In the last year of his life, he pushed me to be a better person, a better man, and I look back on it, and I think that he was preparing me for life when he was gone. One of the things that we did growing up was when life got too much, he would take me to the ballfield, and we would play catch. He took me to my first baseball game, and I was hooked. From that first baseball game, I knew I wanted to play. And man, did I stink when I first started. But Grandpa K worked with me and got me to the point where up until he died, I played for a travel team. Even in his last days bedridden, he was his typical jovial self. Always laughing. I think that is what I am going to miss most, his laugh. I am lucky enough that my mom and I got to spend his last days with him. I only wish that I can be half the man that he was. He was loyal and loving. He was all bark and no bite, anyone who knew my grandfather loved him. When he died, a part of me died with him. Things I liked to do before don't matter anymore. The love I once had for baseball has died with Grandpa K, and honestly, I don't think I could or would ever pick up the bat again. Things aren't just the same anymore without him.

My grandfather was obsessed with stars. He used to say that when a person dies, they become stars. I find myself looking at the stars as of late. Seeing if there are any new stars in the sky. His favorite constellation was Cassiopeia. He would say that one particular star within that constellation was my grandmother. She was so beautiful, he would say. While I know we will miss him here, it brings me comfort that they are together again where ever they may be, whether in the stars, heaven, or the afterlife.

While others may have a happy moment in their life, mine has forced me to grow up. I miss my grandpa daily, I miss the jokes we had, and I miss the hugs he gave. But he is finally pain-free. He can breathe without oxygen. While I know he isn't here physically, I know my grandpa will always watch out for me and be there for me.

When Eve finished the paper, she had to set it down. She wiped the tears that streaked down her cheeks. While it may not have been the best-written paper, she understood what the message was. She wrote down the grade, made notes where she could, entered the grade into her grade book, and then put it on the stack.

She looked at the clock and saw that she had ten minutes before the first bell. She quickly went to the teachers' lounge, grabbed a water and a banana from the counter, and threw her lunch bag into the refrigerator. She hurried back to her classroom because homeroom was about to begin.

As she entered the room, she left the door open and waited for the kids to file in. It was her sophomore homeroom class, and she was excited to start the day. She looked back and saw Kaden Astankov looking off into space. In a matter of months, the boy's demeanor had changed, and after reading his paper, things made so much more sense to her. Her heart was breaking for the boy.

Eve took attendance, and her attention was brought back to Kaden. The boy rested his head down on his arms, and he turned his head out the window. He sat there silently as the loudspeaker came on, and the announcements were read out loud.

She thought back to last year. Kaden was one of the most popular kids in school; he played on the baseball team and was so good that he was quickly brought up to the varsity team. While he was talkative, he was respectful of his friends and teachers. Now over the past month, he has tended to stay to himself. Not to mention that she has noticed that many small homework assignments have been turned in late.

The bell rang.

“Hey Kaden.”

“Yes Ms. Po..rk. I mean Park.”

"I know it's a change. I'm still getting used to the name change myself. I was wondering if everything is okay at home."

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't turn in your homework assignment again, and all these small zeros are going to add up quickly, and I don't want to see you fail because of these sill missed assignments. You are such a bright student. Honestly, I think you are probably the brightest that I have seen in a while, and I don't want whatever is bothering you to mess up your grades."

"No, everything is fine, you are right. I am sorry, I have been distracted lately, but I promise you that I will get my assignments in on time from now on. Is that all?"

"Yeah, I'll see you after lunch in English."

Kaden began to walk out of the room, and Eve grabbed the banana off her desk and began to unravel it.

"Oh, hey, Kaden." She said before the boy walked out of the room. "Look, if you ever need to talk about anything, I want you to know that my door is always open. It doesn't have to be English related. We can talk about anything, really. I just want you to know that you aren't alone and that you always have an ear that will listen to you nonjudgmentally, of course."

"Thanks, Ms. Park. I will keep that in mind." The boy said. He looked back at her; he had a big smile on his face.

It was the first time In a long time that Eve saw the boy smile.

Eve sat down at her desk and started to eat the banana. She threw the banana peel in the garbage and threw her hands up like she made a goal. She sat back in her chair and turned on her laptop. She opened a folder on her laptop, and her manuscript popped up. For the past several years, she worked on her all American novel, but life had gotten in the way.

When growing up, Eve Park knew that she wanted to be a writer. So, at a very young age, she would make up these vast stories about pirates and princesses and would tend to immerse herself in that world. She used it as a way to escape the toxic home life. Her parents had divorced when she was young, and she was forced to live with her mother. While she loved her mother, her mother was weak-willed and would go from man to man, and it really didn't give Eve the good stable home life that she so desired. She would often stay in her room and write about life as if only there was stability. Her writing ability finally paid off when she was accepted on a scholarship to St Andrew's School. This was the top boarding school in all of Florida, and she was able to attend there, tuition and room and board free because they were so impressed with her writing. Eve's ability to write was so good that she was offered numerous scholarships to different universities across the country when graduation came.

She finally settled on attending Yale University up in New London, Connecticut. There were many reasons she chose this school, but the main factor was that it was far away from her mother's toxicity. Shortly into her freshman year, she met a boy named Niko Polastri. While he may not have been the most handsome man she had ever met, she sought stability. Since the first time they met, Eve and Niko were inseparable. Halfway through her senior year, he proposed, and the rest was history.

She shook the imposing memories out of her past out of her head. She thought back to Kaden and thought back to the first time she saw the boy last year. There was really a remarkable difference between him last year and this year. She opened the grade book app and looked at his grades. She knew that something had to be done. She opened up the email and began to type. _Well, here goes nothing. I hope I am not overstepping here._ She pressed the send button, and the whoosh of the outgoing message went.


	3. You’ve Got Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly email turns into something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who helped tame this beast of a chapter. Your friendship is truly valued.

Chapter 3

Oksana arrived in her office; she sat in her chair, going over the day's moments so far. She took the laptop out of her bag and placed it on top of the desk, starting it immediately. She hung her head back, sighing heavily. She looked down at the picture frame sitting on her desk and takes it in her hand. In the black and white picture is Oksana holding Katie's hand, who is holding Konstantin's hand, who in turn is holding Kaden's hand, walking down the beach. It was a candid picture that her brother had captured on one of the last trips to the beach that they could take as a family before her father died.

Oksana missed her father desperately. Everywhere she turned, she was always faced with reminders of him. For example, when she entered the empty elevator this morning, she smelled her father's cologne. It hit her hard, and often in times of panic or struggle, she would find herself calling her father's phone just to hear his voice just one more time. Oksana knew today was going to be a hard day to concentrate. It had officially been a month since her father had passed away. Oksana spun her chair a couple of times. It was something she has done since she was a kid, a way to cope with anxiety. She only comes to rest when an email alert sounded on her phone. She grabbed her cell phone and opened it up and saw an email from Kaden's teacher. She immediately opened the email.

Subject: Kaden Astankov

Ms. Astankova,

I was wondering if there would be a time that you could come in today to come to talk about Kaden. I am concerned about some things that I have observed as of late, and I would like to discuss these concerns with you. Your son is a very bright student, and I would hate to see his enrollment be affected here at St. Andrew's School.

Please let me know when you could meet,

Ms. Eve Park

Oksana's thoughts immediately flashed back to this morning. She had noticed that Kaden has not been himself as of late. She was concerned this was the first time she had heard anything about Kaden having any trouble whatsoever in school. Oksana immediately cleared her schedule for the rest of the day and immediately replied to the email.

Subject: re: Kaden Astankov

Ms. Park,

Thank you for contacting me. I am concerned this is the first time I have heard anything about my son regarding his behavior or academic issues. I would like to immediately discuss what is going on and see what can be done to remedy the situation. I have cleared my schedule at work and would like to come in as soon as possible. Please let me know what time works for you. I will head that way from work so that I can be in the area quickly.

Thank you,

Oksana Astankova

Oksana immediately closed her laptop and threw everything in her bag. She informed Raymond, her administrative assistant, that she would be gone for the rest of the day and that Nadia, her second in command, would be taking over any meetings scheduled for the day. He nodded and then went back to work. Oksana opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator. She ran down the stairs in heels and all and entered her SUV, throwing the briefcase into the backseat. The alert sounded before Oksana took off; she looked down at her phone and read the message.

Subject: Re:re: Kaden Astankov

Ms. Astankova,

I have lunch, then a free period starting at one. I will advise the front office that you will be coming to see me for a meeting.

Thank you for your quick and efficient response,

Eve Park

Before she took off, she replied quickly.

Subject:Re:re:re:Kaden Astankov

Ms. Park,

I will be there at one.

Thank you.

Oksana

Oksana took off for home. Thousands of thoughts were running through her head about what is happening with Kaden. Oksana's mother died when she was Katya's age, and she really didn't remember much about her. So she can only fathom what Kaden is going through, being that her Dad was such a large part of his life. Her biggest worry was that this could potentially be affecting his schooling. She didn't want to jump the gun with those thoughts until she had the talk with Ms. Park.

While on her way home, she figured since Ms. Park is so kindly giving up her lunch hour to talk to her that she should bring lunch for Ms. Park and her. Not knowing what she liked to eat, Oksana called up her friend Anton who owned a sandwich shop that she and the kids tended to frequent. She had him make a couple different sandwiches and salads that Ms. Park could choose from. She swung by and picked up lunch and then ordered two-holiday drinks from Starbucks.

Oksana took a deep breath as she walked into the school. She had cups of coffee and a bag of food when she went to the front office. Oksana had chosen St. Andrews because of its reputation of being one of the best private schools in not just the city but in the entire state of Florida. She wanted her kids to have the best possible chances in life.

Oksana was met by the secretary at the front counter.

"Hello there, and welcome to St. Andrew's School; how may I help you today?"

"Hi, Oksana Astankova, here to meet with Ms. Park."

"Umm, Ms. Park?"

"Yes. Ms. Park."

"Oh, you mean Mrs. Polastri."

"Pretty sure she said, Park."

"Oh yea, I forgot she is going by that name now. Follow me. I will walk you to her room."

The older woman climbed down from her perch at the desk. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall. Oksana felt like a giant compared to her. They walked the quiet halls with the only sounds that were heard was the clacking of Oksana's shoes on the tile floors.

"It's a shame really what happened to her. She just divorced her husband. Apparently, it was very toxic, and she supposedly came back home to get away from him. I don't blame her, really."

"Ohh. Tell me, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Dolores deary."

"Tell me, Dolores, are you and Ms. Polastri or Park close?"

"Well, she tends to keep to herself, dear."

"So she likely would be horrified to learn that you are talking about her personal life with a complete and utter stranger, not to mention telling tales to one of her student's parents."

Dolores quickly gave Oksana a horrified look. Oksana and Dolores came to a stop in front of a decorated door for Halloween that had just passed. Oksana smiled.

"Well, it looks like we have arrived here just in time."

"Dolores, it was a pleasure meeting you. Do you mind opening the door as my hands are full?"

Dolores snobbily smiled at Oksana, knocked on the door, and opened it, allowing Oksana to enter.

"Go ahead," Dolores said.

"Thank you, and have a blessed day Dolores."

Oksana walked a few steps into the room. She saw a woman sitting at the desk with earbuds in her ears, dancing to the playing music reading something. The woman was not at all what Oksana was anticipating, the complete opposite. In all honesty, she expected Ms. Park to look like Dolores. But Ms. Park was much younger; she had dark hair and olive skin. So looked radiant. So radiant that it literally took Oksana's breath away. Oksana quickly recovered.

A smile crept onto Oksana's face. She hadn't seen someone happy like this in a while. Oksana enjoyed dancing, but admittedly it had been a while since she danced. Oksana cleared her throat to try to get her attention; when that didn't work, she set the coffees on Eve's desk and shyly waved at Eve.

Eve whipped out her earbuds and quickly paused the music on her phone. She placed the paper on the stack of papers and cleared her desk.

"Ah, Ms. Astankova, I'm Eve Park. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Eve puts her hand out to shake. Oksana met her halfway. As their hand met, Oksana felt like a bolt of electricity ran through her body.

"Sorry about that; I love sweater weather, but the static is the gift that keeps giving."

Oksana internally giggled and smiled.

"Thank you, your placard said Polastri, and it took me by surprise."

"Ah, yes, been trying to fix that since the beginning of the school year, and to no avail, it still says Polastri; actually thinking of taking duct tape and writing Park on it and placing it over. They say that duct tape fixes all right?"

Oksana laughed. _Geez, she is funny. Those eyes are so inviting, and that smile, it makes me want to smile; it warms me._

"I don't blame you. Duct tape does fix all. When I was in high school, I actually made quite a bit of money making duct tape dresses. It was the fad back then. I don't know why, but I could make enough of them to buy the dress I wanted. The shitty thing was that my date stood me up. I looked hot in that dress and had a great time going stag. It's funny how the world works out, they recently Facebook requested me, and now they are sitting in my inbox. Anyways I digress."

Oksana internally facepalms herself.

_Good one, Oksana, and now I'm rambling. God, she is beautiful; why does she make me so nervous. I feel like my heart is literally beating out of my chest. Cut it, Oksana. Be confident. Breathe. Get it together._

"So, thank you for taking the time to meet with me today regarding Kaden. I figured that since it is your lunch period, you wouldn't be eating, so I got some food. I also live on coffee and thought that it would be rude for me to be drinking some and not bring you some, so I got you one of those holiday drinks. I wasn't sure which you like, so I just picked two and have whichever you don't."

"Thank you, that is very kind of you. I live on coffee as well. It is a well-known fact that no one is to talk to me until I have had my morning cup."

Oksana smiled at Eve. They started to undo the bag of food, and Eve grabbed a coffee.

"I'm sorry it has taken me so long to meet with you. You were Kaden's English teacher last year, right?

"Yeah, I was. Kaden is a really great young man. So talented not only in school, but he is a rising star on the baseball field."

"Well, thank you, and I must apologize that it has taken me this long to meet you. My father always enjoyed going to school events like parent/teacher conferences. He was a social butterfly. I did not get that trait from him, unfortunately. Plus, every time I step foot on the grounds, I feel like Principal Haleton has radar on me and always wants to talk to me. So I try to stay away."

"Trust me, I get it. I don't like kissing the ass of the parents, either."

Oksana looks up at Eve, surprised, then grins.

"I wasn't sure what kind of sandwich you liked, so I got a bunch of them. Figured that the other teachers could have the leftovers when we were done."

"No, I appreciate it, I actually usually skip lunch, but I am hungry today."

Eve and Oksana looked at each other and smiled. Oksana broke the gaze first, looking down and taking a sip of her coffee and then looking back at the beautiful brunette sitting across from her. Eve was still staring at Oksana. Something in Oksana stirred. She felt something she hadn't ever felt before. Oksana went to go and grab one of the sandwiches on the desk, and she accidentally brushed her hand against Eve's. Both women seem to have hitched their breaths.

"I'm sorry," Oksana quickly said, "Go ahead, I'm not picky, I have learned to eat anything. Looks like we like the same food, though."

"Thank you," Eve said as she opened the sandwich and ate it.

"So, what issues are you having with Kaden."

"Oh, yes. Your son is one of the most talented students I have ever encountered in ten years of teaching. He consistently outperforms the other students in his AP English class. While Kaden is an exceptionally bright boy, he has been falling asleep in my class. He hasn't been completing assignments on time. He has been causing problems in the classroom and has become more introverted. And all within the last month."

"Since his grandfather passed."

"I gathered that is what happened. This is the most recent class assignment, they were assigned to write about a defining moment in their life, and this is his essay if you want to read it."

Oksana accepted the assignment and began to read it. She could feel the tear start to form in her eyes and fought hard to keep them from escaping down her cheek. When she was done reading the essay, she blinked hard and then smiled at Eve as she gave back the essay. Oksana remained quiet and thought about what she just read. She knew that her father's death had affected her and Kaden, but she hadn't realized to what degree it affected him.

"Kaden is well-loved here, and many of the other educators here have recognized these issues as well. He recently informed Coach Stowton that he was not going to be playing baseball this year. Were you aware?"

Oksana looked down. She was ashamed she had been filled with her own mourning that she failed to recognize that her own child was barely keeping his head above the water, so to speak.

"No," she whispered. "It makes sense though that he feels that way. Baseball was my Dad and his thing. He was the one who got him to play, to begin with. It was their activity to do together. My Dad would take him out on the weekend, and they would go to the batting cages or even out back and hit the ball or throw to one another. My Dad and Kaden's relationship just wasn't your normal grandfather grandson relationship. They were best friends. I would have to agree with Kaden. 

Oksana looked up at Eve and something stirred inside her. She took a quick breath and sat back in her chair, trying to gain some sort of composure. Oksana had always been one to keep her feelings to herself. Still, something about the woman who sat across from her brought her comfort. She felt as if she could trust her and tell her all the bare her soul to her, and Eve wouldn't judge her.

"Ms. Park"

"Please, it's Eve."

"Eve, I appreciate it. When it comes to Kaden, I, too, have noticed a change in him. Just today, we were almost late. I literally had to go up to his room and flipped his mattress just to get him out of bed. Then Mr. Haleton almost confronted me, and I had Kaden tuck and roll out of the car just to avoid a conversation with him."

"Oh, Mr. Haleton, I have found myself avoiding him myself. I run through the halls to avoid any contact with him, so you are not alone in that regard. Just this morning, I risked spilling an armful of papers just so I wouldn't have to talk to him. Have you thought about maybe taking Kaden to talk to someone? Perhaps he can talk to his father?"

Oksana nearly choked on her bite of sandwich. "Um, no, no, father. The closest thing they will ever have to a father is my Dad or my brother Pyotr."

"Well, I think it will help him if he has someone to talk to regardless. Perhaps someone other than yourself. I tell you what, I can take him on student aid. It would just take away his study hall. He would assist me with things I need, but in reality, it will be a one on one study hall; I can help him with his homework if he needs it, he can talk to me, etc."

"Really? Wouldn't that take away one of your free periods?" Oksana replied. 

"Not at all. I still would have a free period, just he would join me that way, I can keep an eye on him. It is settled. I will talk to him today about it," Eve said. 

"Thank you, Eve." Oksana said shyly.

"You mentioned you had another child, Katya?"

Oksana has a big smile. "Oh, yes, my 5-year-old princess. She is all girl, that is for sure."

"How is she doing with everything?"

"I think okay, I don't think she truly understands that he is gone. I was her age when my mother died, and I know that I don't really have many memories of my mother, so I think in a way it is better for her."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Would it be out of line to ask how are you doing?"

"You know, right now, okay, the pain and sorrow comes in waves. We knew he was dying, so we could say goodbye, so we didn't have the trauma of sudden death, thankfully, but still, I miss him. I still lean on him like he was here. For example, this morning, when I was having issues with Kaden, I called him and ask him what he would do and actually picked up the phone and dialed his number, heard his voice, and realized he's gone. I try to stay strong in front of the kids, but inside I'm a mess."

A tear drops down Oksana's cheek. Eve rolls her chair next to Oksana. Eve wipes the tear away from Oksana's face.

"It's okay to cry. Crying doesn't make you weak, you know." Eve says. 

With that, the flood gates open up for Oksana. It was a hard, ugly cry, but she didn't care. The kids weren't around, and the only person around was this woman who had this strange effect on her. Eve pulled her into a tight embrace and let her cry.

Eve let Oksana cry until she had no more tears left. Oksana pulled back, looking at Eve. She sees something in Eve's eyes that she cannot explain. Eve takes her sleeves and wipes the tears away from Oksana's face, and clears the streaked makeup from her face.

"Do you feel better? Sometimes a person just needs a shoulder to cry on."

"I am so embarrassed," Oksana says, pulling back. She goes to stand up and grabs her purse, and Eve stands with her.

"Oksana, there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I don't…" Eve cups Oksana's face and looks at her.

Oksana stops talking and then looks at Eve. Eve can see the immense pain still behind Oksana's hazel eyes. Nothing is said, and the women just look in each other's eyes. The stirring that was occurring inside Oksana was heating up, and for some crazy reason, she felt like she needed to kiss Eve at that moment. There was a magnetic pull that was tempting Oksana towards Eve. Oksana looked down at Eve's lips. The compulsion grew fiercer, and Oksana closed the gap. She could smell Eve's divine perfume. She took a breath to take in the heavenly scent. Oksana ghosted over Eve's lips, and as they were about to connect, a door abruptly slams in the hallways. It breaks the reverie the women were in. Oksana pulls back, and she is horrified. Never has she felt or acted this way. It was as if she was under the influence of a drug and that her name was Eve. Oksana stood quickly, grabbing her coffee, and turned to walk out the door. As she did, she tripped over the first desk that was in her way. The clatter of the chair and desk rang through the room. If Oksana wasn't humiliated before, she was now. Her face reddened at the ruckus she has caused. She looked back and saw Eve grinning back at her.

_God, that smile, she is gorgeous._ She could feel her heart pounding in her head.

"I... I am sorry... I.. um… I need to go," Oksana says. "Thank you for looking out for Kaden."

"It's my pleasure. He is a terrific kid just going through a bit of a rough patch," Eve says to Oksana as Oksana begins to walk to the door.

"Hey, Oksana. Hold on," Eve calls. Oksana looks back and sees Eve scribbling something on a piece of paper and rips it out of her notebook. Eve walks over to Oksana. "Here is my personal cell number. If you need anything regarding Kaden or if you need someone to talk to or if you need a night out, whatever it may be, please don't hesitate to call or text."

Oksana takes the piece of paper and folds it, and puts it in her pocket. "Thank you for everything, Eve. She weakly smiles, and then she leaves.

Oksana quickly left the school. She got into her SUV and drove home. She arrived home in no time and had no idea how she got there. Her mind was racing. She sat in the driveway for a good ten minutes.

_What was that, Oksana? That is Kaden's teacher. She is off-limits. Go figure the first person that I have felt something anything for in ages, and it's Kaden's teacher._

She went inside her house and threw her keys on the kitchen island, and proceeded to empty her pockets. She comes across the folded piece of paper. She looked at it and saw the swirly writing on the paper; she quickly grabbed her phone, entered the number on the paper, and saved the contact. 

Oksana sat at home, trying to get work done, but she was distracted. She looked at her phone, and she typed out a message and deleted it numerous times.

_Play it cool, Oksana._

Oksana: I thought it was only fair that since you gave me your number that I should give you mine. Thanks again, and hopefully, I didn't damage any of the desks in my great escape? 😇


	4. Propaganda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle finally met. Eve's plan is put into motion.

Eve stood out in the hall and watched as Oksana speed-walked away. She turned around and fixed the line of desks and chairs overturned in Oksana's mad dash to the door.

Eve went over to the window. She looked out, and her mind started to wander. She thought back to the events that just occurred. Oksana Astankova. What a whirlwind. She had been listening to music on her phone grading papers, and the song changed midsong, which was odd. It had actually caused her to look up and see Oksana standing there smiling at her waving. 

Eve pulled her phone out of her back pocket and looked at the music app. She had never heard that song before, and she pressed play. The song played throughout the room. It wasn't her usual type of song, but the man's soulful, raspy timbre attracted her. She added it to her library and set the phone down.

Her thoughts went back to Oksana. She knew the pain Oksana and her family were going through cause she went through the pain herself. She knew the ups and downs. She knew that tears needed to be shed and not held in. She knew that people needed to be held and just let them cry. When she looked at Oksana, she saw herself. Eve understood that a loved one's death can have a devastating effect on a person, especially someone you are so close to, like a son or a father. 

Eve looked back on her own loss and grew resentful. After marrying Niko, they had talked about moving back to warmer weather, but he gave her a guilt trip when it came to being close to his family, so she relented and stayed up north. Time passed, and when she lost the most important person to her, she looked towards Niko for comfort, and she was met with abandonment. Eve was angry, and she began to pull away from Niko, and then they came to a breaking point when Eve came home from work early one day and walked into a woman riding Niko in their bed. That was the last straw for Eve. She immediately filed for divorce. She could have handled Niko not being there to help her mourn, but when he cheated, that was the last straw. She moved back home two years ago and was only just granted a divorce from Niko due to everything that happened. Every communication from Niko only brought up the grief that she felt daily.

Her anger quickly subsided when she thought of Oksana tripping over the desks. She looked back at the desks and smiled. She hadn't felt the want to smile in a long time.

Eve heard a knock at the door and saw her best friend Elena standing against the doorframe.

"Was that the infamous Oksana Astankova leaving your room? She's hot!"

"She's a parent, Elena."

"Parents can still be hot, Eve."

Eve moved from the window and went back to her desk. She cleaned it up and grabbed the extra food.

"Do you want a sandwich or a salad? She brought a bunch of food."

Elena moved over to Eve's desk and sat down, grabbed, and started to eat the salad. Elena looked at Eve, waiting for Eve to divulge the details of the secret meeting. She stares at Eve.

"What?" Eve replies.

"Are you really going to pretend like nothing is going on? Eve, I know you. We have been friends since we were kids. I know when something is up, so dish."

"Really Elena, she came here because I expressed concerns about Kaden and his behavior recently. Don't tell me you haven't seen a change in him over the past month or so."

"I mean, I did, but I figured that it was the whole I am an adolescent phase."

"Well, honestly, I probably would have thought the same had I not read his paper."

"Paper?"

"Yea, I had his class write a moment in their life that defined them as a person. Kaden wrote his essay on when he was told that his grandfather had cancer and then what happened subsequently."

Elena had finished eating and helped Eve pack up the rest of the food and brought it down to the teacher's lounge. Eve could tell that Elena was holding something back.

"Elena, what is it. I feel like I am the prey being circled around by the vultures."

"Don't kill me, Eve. I have this friend that I would love to set you up with."

"Is that where I am at in life? I have a friend territory, huh. Thanks, Elena, but I think I will pass."

"Eve. You cant keep shutting people out. You'll end up alone."

"I am not, but it has always been Niko and me. I'm ready for me if that makes sense."

"I just worry about you, Eve. What are you doing for Thanksgiving? Kenny and I are having a Friendsgiving the Saturday after. Please tell me you will come."

"Sure, I will be there happy?"

"Yea, I'll make sure Hugo is there."

"No, no, Hugo. I got to get back to class. Thank you for being a good friend. I'll talk to you on the way home, okay?"

Eve gave her a quick hug and then headed back to her room. 

The rest of her day went on without an issue. The last class of the day was Kaden's class. Eve steadied herself.

The bell rang, and her current class slowly filed out of the room. She sat down and had her laptop out. She waited patiently as her final class of the day began to fill their seats. She watched slowly as Kaden came into the room. His head was down. He looked at the floor. Eve cleared her throat, which caused Kaden to look up at her and give her a half-smile. She began to start to return the recently graded papers to the students' desks. When she got to Kaden's, she attached the post-it note to please see her after class. She tapped on the post-it note to get his attention, which he acknowledged with a smile. She finished handing out the papers and returned to her desk.

The class bell rang. The children took their seats, and Eve started on her lesson.

"Okay, guys. Take your seats. We have a big day today. So your assignment over the weekend was to read the first chapter of George Orwell's book 1984."

Eve walked around her desk and sat up on top of the desk.

"What are your thoughts on it thus far?"

The class was silent.

"Come on, guys. No answer is wrong."

The class still remained silent.

"Okay, if no one answers, then I am going to assume that no one read the assignment. So, in that case, you all are going to have a pop quiz."

Then suddenly, Kaden raised his hand.

"Kaden?"

"So It is sorta like a warning to us all. If we don't change the current track that we are on, then this can happen. It's scary to think that Winston, the main character, is limited in what he can do. We take things for granted, like the ability to write in a journal or diary. We can be in our homes without worrying about someone spying on us. Can you imagine how scary the world would be if anyone could hear our conversations or even our thoughts? We cannot even go to the store and not be recorded. Imagine if that is going 24/7. I know that I wouldn't be able to be in this type of messed up society. One thing that I found interesting is the lack of relationship between men and women. Winston even went as far as to say he cannot stand women because he doesn't trust them not to go and tattle on him. "

"Excellent analysis Kaden. There are several references to a totalitarian regime. Why do you think that is?"

Once again, the class is quiet.

Kaden again raised his hand.

"It was written shortly after World War Two, where there was a totalitarian rule. Look at the history of the Nazi party. You can see a lot of similarities between the Nazis and the "party" in 1984. Propaganda, people spying on one another. Wells was worried about what would happen to democracy after the war. Let's face it the WWII changed after the drop of the atomic bomb. Suppose you look back at the events leading up to the rise of Nazi Germany. In that case, you can see there is so much propaganda used to get Hitler into power, and then once he was in power, it was used to keep him in power and bring those he wanted down like the Jews. The "party" seems to be doing the same."

"Outstanding Kaden. Okay, so the rest of you are getting a pop quiz. Kaden, since you are the only one who bothered to participate, you will not need to take it, and you will be assigned 100 percent. When you are done with the quiz, I want you guys to open your notebooks and write a journal entry. It can be on anything you want.

Eve looked over at the clock and noticed that she had just forty minutes left in the class. She still had so much she wanted to cover. As the last person turned in their journal, she got everyone's attention once more.

"Okay, so if you haven't finished your journal entry, consider that part of your homework tonight. Also, since we will be going to the bell today, I want you to read chapters 2 and 3. Expect an involved class discussion tomorrow, or I will be giving another pop quiz, but this time it will be much harder. Understood?"

The class nodded.

"Okay, so as Kaden had pointed out so before that there is a lot of references to propaganda in the first chapter. I want you guys to break up into teams of five. I have a piece of propaganda from World War II. Each group will be given one, and I want you to tell the other groups why this propaganda worked so well and why.

You have ten minutes to come up with your reasonings, and then you will give a presentation to the class.

A member from each group came up and selected their propaganda poster and went back to their seats. Eve watched as the kids had open discussions about propaganda. When the allotted time was up, Eve called group A which Kaden was apart of.

Kaden stood upfront with his group.

"So we selected the Rosie the Riveter poster. This is an iconic poster that I personally recognized from my Mom. What made this propaganda so important is that it recognized that women were just as important as men were in the war effort. It inspired women to help join the war effort to help in any way they could. In a way, this poster laid the framework for women in the workforce. It inspired many young women to be whatever they wanted to be. During this time, American Patriotism was at an all-time high. People wanted to do whatever they could to make sure that the United States was successful. During the war, it was expected that women still took care of the house but were expected to help in the workforce. Which has lead to the modern way of thinking. Honestly, this one poster paved the way for all those women in the workplace now. If you look at Rosie herself, you can see a woman who looks strong and determined. Someone that you wouldn't want to mess with, yet in a way, she still holds her feminine charm. This was a very successful propaganda campaign in our opinion as women flocked to factories to help make ammunition and other supplies needed during this time."

"Terrific group A."

The rest of the groups gave their presentation, and as the bell rang, Eve reminded everyone of their homework for the next day. When she looked up, she saw that Kaden hadn't left his seat.

"Hey, first of all, I wanted to thank you for being so engaged in class today."

"It is cool. I actually really like this book. I have read it before, and I am enjoying rereading it again."

"Oh really, when did you read it?"

"A couple months ago. When my Grandpa was dying, he left me a list of must-reads, and so I started to read them before he died, and 1984 was the one that we discussed most."

"Ah, it is a really good book. It is one of my favorites myself. Listen, Kaden, I have a favor to ask you."

"Umm, okay?"

"I am looking for student aid, and I was wondering if you would be interested in the position. Instead of having a study hall, you would come here and help me enter grades and do little favors for me. It isn't a paid position, but you can come here, and when there is nothing for me, have you do, you can do your homework."

"What's the catch?"

"Nope, there is no catch. Just need your Mom to sign a sheet saying it's okay, and then instead of study hall, you come here."

"Well, you are my favorite teacher, and plus, it would be nice to have a quiet study hall."

"Then, it is settled. Bring this home to your Mom to sign, and then it will start tomorrow."

Kaden grabbed the sheet and started to walk out.

"Hey, Ms. Park?"

"Yea, Kaden."

"Thank you."

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Eve watched as the boy walked out of the room. She let go a sigh of relief. _Well, that went better than I expected._

The rest of the day went without a hitch. When Eve got home, she walked into the empty house. Eve threw her keys on the kitchen counter and hit her voicemails on her cellphone, letting them play out as she opened the bottle of wine she had chilling in the refrigerator. She poured herself a glass of wine. Took out her laptop and opened her word processor. She was determined to start writing. She sat there looking at the blinking cursor as it taunted her. She heard the vibration on her cellphone, and she looked over and saw a message from an unknown number.

As soon as she read the message, she knew it was from Oksana. She smiled to herself. Eve's hand hovered over the keyboard of her phone. Not knowing what to say. She reread the message numerous times, trying to come up with something witty. _I need to plug this in before it dies._ She went to grab her charger and remembered that it was upstairs. _I'll just wait till bed._

**Eve** : No worries, no desks were harmed in your escape. Just to let you know, I talked to Kaden this afternoon and approached him about the student aid gig, and he agreed. You will have to sign the sheet for it to take effect.

Eve watched as the bubbles popped up and down. She took several sips of her wine. She set her phone down and began to type. She had been somewhat blocked over the past several months, and today she felt like she could write. Like the block had been lifted. She was in the groove, typing her heart out. She felt the vibration once more.

**Oksana** : He just approached me about it, and I told him that I thought it was a very good idea. I even said it might look good on his college applications as well. Thank you for looking out for him. It brings me comfort to know that he has someone other than me looking out for him.

 **Eve** : I am glad that he is receptive to it. Honestly, I think this is the best thing for him. I think he just needs someone other than you guiding him (no offense). He’s a good kid. Thank you for lunch today. It really wasn't necessary but much appreciated.

 **Oksana** : No, thank you. It was nice to have time with other adults.

 **Eve** : I would love to do it again sometime. I know this maybe forward, but I don’t have many (if I am honest, any) friends here, and I could really use a night out. Would you want to go get drinks? I could really use a girl’s night.

Eve panicked after she pressed send. What did she just do? Did she really just ask out Oksana?

Eve sat there, waiting to see the reply, and there was none.

Did she misread the whole situation? There was definitely something there with Oksana, right? She downed the rest of her wine, got up, and went over to the kitchen counter to refill her glass. She heard the chime of her phone, and Eve ran as fast as she could over to the couch, launching herself up and over the couch to see that there was a message from Oksana. She opened her phone to read the message

 **Oksana** : Eve, I

The screen went black. _Fuck, my phone died!_


	5. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in laid out for Kaden. Meanwhile,Eve and Oksana see each other once again.

Oksana sat in the pickup line at Kaden’s school. _Déjà vu_ . _I am super smooth; first, I almost kiss her, and then on my mad dash out, I was like a bull in a china shop knocking everything over in my wake._ Oksana sat there, shaking her head. She heard the familiar ping of her phone, and she looked down. She couldn’t help but smile. It was a picture of Katie and Pyotr. Katie adored her uncle, and Pyotr loved her like his own. She sent a message back to Pyotr to thank him for picking up Katie. Oksana saw Kaden walking towards the car.

The young boy got into the SUV and slung his backpack into the back. Oksana looked over at the young man and smiled.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Hey, buddy. How was school?”

“It was actually a really good day, thanks.”

“Good. So do you have much homework?”

“I finished most of it in study hall, but I have to read two chapters for English, which shouldn’t be a problem. I already read the book with grandpa.”

Oksana brought him to the local diner, where they grabbed dinner. Kaden ordered a cheeseburger and fries with a strawberry shake, and Oksana ordered a Greek Salad with chicken and water.

The waitress brought the food to the pair, and they began to eat. It brought Oksana back to the days before Katie when it was just the two of them. Kaden would talk to her about anything and everything. She looked up across the table, and she swore she was looking at the little boy he used to be.

“Mom, earth to Mom.”

“Sorry, you were saying?”

“Yea, so Coach approached me about baseball this season. I don’t think I am going to play.”

“Why not? You love baseball and are so good at it.”

“I don’t know it isn’t the same. Who is going to come to the games since Grandpa isn’t around anymore?”

“I will, Katie will. You will have your own personal cheerleaders there for every game. Don’t you remember me at your hockey games when you were younger?”

“I do, and that is why air horns were banned from the arena.”

“Okay, so I won’t be as loud if you don’t want me to. I am not going to force you into doing it if you don’t want to. Just know that I think Grandpa wouldn’t want you to stop playing.”

“I know.” The boy says as he looks down, dipping his fry into the ketchup.

“Well, I won’t push it further. How is school going?”

“Good, Ms. Park, my English teacher, had me stay after class today.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing, geez. She actually asked me to be a student aid.”

“What is a student aid?”

“Um, so what she told me is that basically, I help her with projects, If she needs help around the classroom, I help her, and if she doesn’t have anything for me to do, I can do homework.”

“Well, what are your thoughts on it? Seems like a pretty big deal to have a teacher ask you to do that, huh?”

“I guess. I mean, she is cool, so I wouldn’t mind doing it.”

“Well, if I can weigh in, I think it is a good idea. It would look good on college applications, and I’m sure she would be willing to give you a reference if you decide to go that route.”

“Yea, that is true. I didn’t think of that. I think I will do it. When we get home, you have to sign a sheet for me.”

“Hey, I know these last couple of months have been pretty hard, but I just want you to know how proud I am of you. And honestly, I feel like I won the lottery when it comes to kids. You are an amazing young man, and I love you.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

The pair finished their dinner and walked back to the SUV.

“Okay, then what do you want to do now? It is your day. We can do anything you want. We just have to be back before 7, so I can put Katie to bed.”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.”

“About what?”

“Do you think that we can swing by home and pick her up? I haven’t gotten to spend much time with either of you, and I think that I want my you and me date to be a family date. Even Uncle Pyotr can come if he wants.”

“Aww, sweetie, are you sure?”

“Yea, I actually like spending time with her.”

“I guess we will keep her then.”

Oksana drove to her home, and she and Kaden went inside the house and were welcomed by a bouncing Katie.

“Momma! Your home early.” She said as she ran towards Oksana, enveloping her in a big hug.

“We missed you, Sparrow!”

Just then, Pyotr rounded the corner to collect Katie. Oksana took one look at her brother and couldn’t hold the laughter in.

“Oksana don’t. This is your fault for making a kid that literally has me wrapped around her cute little finger.”

Oksana quickly raised her phone and snapped several photos of Pyotr wearing makeup so horribly done that he looked like Mimi from the Drew Carey Show.

“You did a good job, Sparrow,” Oksana said to Katie.

“Go into my bathroom. I have makeup wipes in there. Grab a pack and bring it down here, and I will clean you up, Pyotr.”

“So now that we are home, what do you wanna do, Kaden?”

“Hey, Katie, what movie do you want to watch? I’m sure Momma will let us watch a movie and have candy and popcorn.”

“If that is what you guys want to do tonight, then I’m game for it. But quickly decide!”

“Katie, you pick whatever movie you want, okay? I’ll go get blankets, and we can watch it.”

Oksana looked over at her son in amazement. He really is a good kid. Katie plopped down on the couch and looked over at her mom. Oksana smiled at her and saw Kaden coming downstairs out of the corner of her eye.

“Momma! Popcorn, please!” Katie shouted.

“It’s coming, Sparrow patience.”

Oksana threw the popcorn in the microwave, and then Pyotr came down the stairs. As the popcorn popped, she cleaned her brother’s face off.

“She did a number on you.”

“I know, but I don’t mind. It’s not like it’s permanent. How did dinner go?”

“Good, he talked about dad and baseball a little. His teacher asked him to be a student aid, so that’s good. He wrote this incredible essay about Dad.”

“I know you miss him a lot of Sana. I do too.” He said as he reached up to grab her hand.

Oksana half smiled and took a breath.

“Coming for dinner tomorrow?”

“Yea, I can if you want. But I think I am gonna head out.”

“Hot date?”

“Sure, you can call it that.”

The time on the microwave went off, and she pulled the bag out. She opened it and poured the contents into a bowl. She brought it over to Kaden, who was sitting on the couch with Katie. Oksana leaned over and gave Kaden a kiss on the crown of his head. And then turned around and went back into the kitchen to grab her phone. She looked down at the phone.

There on the screen, danced an alert from none other than Eve Park.

She opened the message:

**Eve** : No worries, no desks were harmed in your escape. Just to let you know, I talked to Kaden this afternoon and approached him about the student aid gig, and he agreed. You will have to sign the sheet for it to take effect.

Oksana shot off a quick reply.

**Oksana** : He just approached me about it, and I told him that I thought it was a good idea. I even said it might look good on his college applications as well. Thank you for looking out for him. It brings me comfort to know that he has someone other than me looking out for him.

 **Eve** :: I am glad that he is receptive to it. Honestly, I think this is the best thing for him. I think he just needs someone other than you guiding him (no offense). He’s a good kid. Thank you for lunch today. It really wasn’t necessary but much appreciated.

Oksana walked over to the couch and sat next to Katie. She looked over at her kids and realized how truly blessed she really was to have such a wonderful and loving family. When she was younger, she knew she wanted to have kids, but she was always hesitant. She knew that she wanted to be successful in her career, as well. When she had Kaden, it was them against the world. The best decision she made was having her kids. She snuggled close to her kids and began to watch the movie with them. As the movie came to an end, she saw that Katie had fallen asleep. Before she would bring her upstairs to princess themed room, she looked at her phone once more and sent a reply to Eve.

**Oksana** : No, thank you. It was nice to have time with other adults.

 **Eve** : I would love to do it again sometime. I know this may be forward, but I don’t have many (if I am honest, any) friends here, and I could really use a night out. Would you want to go get drinks? I could really use a girl’s night.

Oksana didn’t know what to do or say. On the one hand, she would like it. She, too, didn’t have many friends. She had her work colleagues, but she wouldn’t call them her friends. Once she had kids, all of her so-called “friends” thought she was crazy to start a family by herself, so she cut them out of her life. And because of work, she didn’t really know many of her kids’ friends’ parents. She did want to go out and let her hair down. It had been way too long. Oksana’s heart jumped into her throat. She reread the message several times before it set in. Eve asked her to drinks. Oksana hadn’t been this nervous in a long time. She jumped up and down in excitement.

Kaden looked back at his mother with a confused look.

“What are you doing, Mom?”

“Jumping Jack’s buddy getting ready to work out.”

Kaden went back to reading his book. And Oksana replied. 

**Oksana:** Eve, I would love to go and get drinks with you. Just tell me when and where and I will be there.

She went over to Kaden and leaned over the couch.

“Is it good?”

“Yea, I’m going to be going to bed after I finish this chapter. I want to wake up early tomorrow. Oh, I left the paper you need to sign for me to be a student aid on the kitchen island.”

“Think that will be a good idea. Kaden, I just want you to know that I love you. You, my son, are the best thing that has ever happened to me in this world. I know that I don’t tell you enough, but I am so proud of you.” She said as she kissed his forehead.

Oksana got up from leaning on the couch. As she stood, she stretched, which caused many bones in her body to crack.

“God, Mom, how old are you?” Kaden asked in a whisper

“Just shush and read your book Kaden.”

Oksana went upstairs and got onto the treadmill. She had a sudden burst of energy, and the only way she could think of to tire herself out is to run on the treadmill. 

Oksana heard Kaden go and get ready for bed. She finished her workout and then quickly grabbed her phone. There was no message from Eve. She quickly showered and then went to bed.

For the first time in a long time, Oksana was able to sleep through the night. The first thing she did was look at her phone, and there was still nothing from Eve. Oksana was a little disheartened, but that quickly changed when she came downstairs. She saw Kaden and Katie up and ready to go. Kaden held out the paper that he needed his mom to sign, and she did so. He placed it next to his lunch box so that he wouldn’t forget it, and then their morning continued. They jumped into the car, and as Oksana dropped off Kaden, he had a look on his face.

“What is it?”

“Mom, I forgot my lunchbox and that paper at home, and it’s due today.”

“It’s okay. I can run home and grab it after I drop Katie off. Don’t worry.” She said as he exited the car.

Eve was having a crap morning. First, her phone completely died. She charged it last night, and now it won’t turn on. Because she uses her phone as an alarm and didn’t have a backup, she stayed up most of the night because she was worried she would oversleep. Then she forgot she was out of coffee, not to mention her car’s gas light went on.

“Eve, hold on.”

Eve looked up to see the mesmerizing blonde jogging towards her as she was walking toward the school.

Suddenly the stressors of the previous night and morning washed away.

“Hey. What are you doing here? I mean not that I am not happy to see you, but.. ”

“Oh well, Kaden forgot his lunch box and this paper you guys needed me to sign.”

“I can give it to him. He is in my homeroom.”

“Oh, thank you. That is really nice of you.”

“Yea, anytime.” Eve smiled at the woman.

Oksana handed the lunch bag and the piece of paper over to Eve, and as she did, Eve made sure that her fingers touched Oksana just to see if the same sparks flew as yesterday. As they were even intense. Eve looked into Oksana’s eyes as she talked, and then her eyes trailed down to Oksana’s lips. _God, all I want to do is kiss her._ Eve then unknowingly licked her lips.

“Eve?”

Eve shook out of her trance and responded.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Did you still want to get drinks tonight? I got my brother to watch the kids if you still want to have a girl’s night.”

“Yea, absolutely! I mean, yes. I need to have some adult conversation for once.”

“Perfect, should we meet in the square at say like 8?”

“Yes,” Eve said with a smile.

“Great, I will see you at 8!” Oksana confirmed with the biggest smile. “Thanks again for giving that stuff to Kaden.”

“Anytime. See you then.”

Eve watched as Oksana turned around and started to walk back to her SUV. As Oksana went to step down off the curb, she stumbled, nearly falling onto the ground _. How is it that someone so collected is so uncoordinated_. Eve couldn’t help but giggle and stare at Oksana and her shapely body as she regained her composure. Eve’s chest began to flutter. She waved to Oksana as she entered her car and pulled away.

_Fuck, I am so screwed_. 


	6. Hash Brownd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls night

Oksana was excited but nervous. It had been eons since she had a night out on the town without the kids.

Oksana went through what felt like a thousand outfits until she decided on one that she was comfortable in. She decided on a white tie hem wrap top and dark blue jeans. She rounded the outfit out with black heels. Next was her hair. She did several different styles, but she decided on a boho pull-part braid. Finally, she did her makeup. She looked at herself, and her mind started to go a million miles a minute. 

You got this. It's just a girl's night out. No expectations, just friends going out on the night on the town. What could go wrong? 

When Oksana walked down the stairs, she was met by a wolf whistle. 

"Momma! You look so pretty!" Katie said as she ran towards her mom hugging her hips. 

"Why, thank you, Sparrow." 

She gave her daughter a hug, and then Katie ran back into the family room. 

"So, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call."

"Sana, go, have fun. It isn't like I haven't babysat before." 

"I know I know,"

"We will be fine. I won't let you use us as an excuse. Go have fun at your girl's night. The kids and I will be fine. Besides, you look hot. Go get her!"

"Have fun tonight, Mom. You really deserve it. I'll make sure that Uncle Pyotr and Katie don't cause the house to burn down."

"That is reassuring, but thanks, guys." 

Oksana takes a deep breath as she puts her car in reverse. She drove to Eve's and parked a little down the road. She got there about a half-hour before eight. She didn't want to be late for Eve.

Oksana rang the doorbell. 

"Coming" 

She hears the clicking of heels coming towards her, and she looks up and sees Eve open the door. . Something inside Oksana shifts. She looks ravishing. She is wearing tight jeans that fit her just right and a stunning black top with half-length sleeves slashed all the way down. Her hair is down, and she is wearing red lipstick. Simple yet devastating.

"Oksana! You look beautiful." Eve said as she gave Oksana a hug. 

"Aww, well, thanks, Eve, but beautiful isn't the word that I would use to describe you. It doesn't do you justice." Oksana replied. Eve blushes.

"I thought that we would start with a wine tasting and then grab dinner afterward," Eve suggests.

"Sure, honestly, I am open for anything that doesn't involve my kids."

"I'm up for anything that doesn't involve kids in general," Eve says with a smirk.

"That bad, huh?" Oksana asks as they head toward the wine bar.

"Are you asking as a mother of a student, or are you asking as a friend. Because the answer is dependant on which hat you have on. If you are asking as the mother of a student. I love my job, and I love St. Andrews."

"Eve, I always want to know the truth, even if you think I won't like the answer."

They walk into the wine bar, which was conveniently located in Eve's neighborhood. Once they arrived, they were met with an eccentric sommelier named Bill. 

"Good evening, ladies, Eve, you are looking lovely as always. How are we tonight?" Bill asked. 

"Great Bill and you? How are the baby and Keiko?"

"They are doing well. The baby is walking now, hard to believe I know."

Bill pulled out his phone and showed Eve and Oksana pictures of his daughter. 

"She is adorable. Look at those cheeks." Oksana says. 

"Im lucky she looks like her mother and not me."

The women laugh in unison. 

"So what are we gonna do tonight, ladies." 

"Wine flights, please." 

Red, White, or both?"

I'll take white," Eve replied 

"I'll take red. Figure we could always split if you want." 

It'll be right out, ladies."

Eve smiled at that. 

"So how do you know Bill?"

"Before you think that I am some giant alcoholic, he is an old friend. We used to work together before I moved up north, and we kept in touch. He's like the father I never knew I needed."

"Oh, I see."

"He's a good guy. He was there for me when everything with Niko went down. He and Keiko actually let me stay with them for a while when I moved back down here." 

They sit at the bar and get to know one another. They talked about their childhood. As it turned out, they went to rival high schools. Eve was a year older and fought each other on their school's debate teams. Oksana won, of course. 

"I obviously looked a lot of different back then," Oksana says as she pulled out her phone, showing her a picture of her from high school. 

"Raven black hair? Were you going through a stage?" Eve said, chuckling to herself. 

"Enough about me, Eve, don't think I forgot about your little diversion. To get back to what you were saying, it's obvious that teaching isn't what you want to do. If you had your way, what would you do?"

"God, that's a loaded question. I enjoy teaching, don't get me wrong. I love connecting with kids. I enjoy teaching them about literature and the books' hidden meanings. If I had my way, I would be a writer. I love it. When I was younger, I would write these wild and crazy stories to try to take myself out of the situation."

"Situation?" 

"Yea, um, if you want to hear more about that, I need a lot more wine in me. Just my childhood wasn't a happy one." 

"I'm sorry, Eve." 

"So, I used writing as a way to escape reality." 

"Well, I am glad that you decided to be a teacher. If you weren't, I don't think we would have met." Oksana said as she looked into Eve's eyes.

"Something tells me, Oksana, that we would have met either way." 

"So when did you decide to be a teacher?"

"When I was in college, I knew that it would be tough to get published, and I wanted to have a backup plan. I married Niko when I was still in school, and then life happened. I graduated with a double major, English and teaching, and then that was it. Thinking back, it was the logical thing to do, as my ex-husband would say. He would also say that your writing isn't going to pay the bills, sweetheart." 

"What an ass," Oksana said. "Oh, sorry."

"No, he is an ass." 

The women laugh. 

"What about you? How did you decide to open your own company?"

"Umm, well, I dunno, I think I just fell into it. I saw the need for something and then created it, and then it went on from there." 

Eve and Oksana shared their wine, each trying the other's wine. At first, they were careful not to drink from the other's part of the glass, but they didn't care by the end of their second flight.

"Are we going to move into the juicier topics now that we have some wine in us," Eve asked with a crooked smile. 

"If you want, it's up to you." 

"Okay, well, tell me about your dating history." 

"Well, there that is, umm sad to say there hasn't been much of a dating history." 

"What, how is that possible? Someone like you, I mean people must be throwing themselves at you."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I am interested in dating, but usually, once I tell her that I have kids, often she back off like I have the plague. That and I am super picky as to who I want around my kids. Like I have to really really like you to have you in my kids' life."

"Oh, so you're gay?"

"Yes, Eve, I am into women. I have dated men just not my thing."

"What about you?" 

"My dating history? Um, well, you know I was married. But I mean before that I dunno I mean I have had flings before just not really my style anymore."

"But do you like women?"

"Is that your way of asking if I am into you, Oksana?"

"Guess you'll just have to find out, won't you." She grinned as she took a sip from her glass. 

"Two can play that game, dear."

"We have moved to pet names, huh."

Oksana loved this flirting with Eve. It came so naturally.

By Eve's third flight, the touching was beginning to start. At first, Oksana had noticed that Eve had moved closer to her, so close that Eve's thigh was right next to hers. The touching was light and innocent compared to what Oksana wanted. Still, it was evident that they were intentional by Eve. Just Eve touching her was causing her skin to feel like it was on fire. 

By the time that they had finished their wine Eve was drunk. An adorable drunk at that. It seemed to Oksana that Eve needed this night more than her, so that is why when the second flight came, she started to slow down her drinking. In fact, she let Eve finish most of her wine. The touching grew more. And Oksana loved every minute of it. Eve would often hang on Oksana's shoulder when she thought something was funny. There was even a moment where she swears out of her peripheral, she saw Eve bite down on the corner of her bottom lip. 

She looked at Oksana with hunger in her eyes. 

"I think we need to eat something, what do you think?" Oksana asked.

"I know what I want to eat." 

"Oh, and what is that exactly?" Oksana felt a desire grow inside her. 

"Well, I had planned for us to go to this amazing little Italian restaurant, but I don't think I want to go into a carb coma right now. Do you mind walking around with me until we find something to eat?"

"Sure."

Eve got up and stumbled. Oksana grabbed her to steady her. She wrapped her arm around Eve, and Eve sunk into her. Oksana felt comfort in a little intimate moment. When they went outside, Eve steadied herself. But she didn't pull away entirely from Oksana; instead, she intertwined her fingers with Oksana's holding her hand. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. Oksana looked down at her holding Eve's hand. She can't remember the last time she held someone's hand romantically. She liked the feeling a lot. Even more so when Eve moved in closer to Oksana. Her heart started to race when Eve stopped and looked at her.

"What? Do I have wine teeth?"

"No, you really are beautiful. You know that." 

Eve put her hand up to Oksana's cheek. 

Oksana snuggled into the hand. 

"Hash browns."

"I'm sorry, hash browns?"

"OMG, I am craving hash browns! I know where we should go. Come with me." 

Eve grabbed Oksana's hand and pulled her along. They came across an old-timey diner. Its charm won Oksana over. They entered the diner and sat in a booth. They waited for the waitress to come over, and they ordered their food. Eve got the greasiest hash browns that she could and had a coffee. Oksana got pancakes and bacon, with coffee. 

"I have to admit I was really nervous about sending you that email."

"Why? I am glad you did."

"You’re the infamous Oksana Astankova, talk about intimidating. Beauty, brains, kindness all wrapped neatly in a tight little package with a bow!”

“Looks can be deceiving Eve.”

Eve saw the waitress coming with their food. The plate wasn’t even seated on the table before Eve started to dig in.

“My guilty pleasure is greasy hash browns.”

Oksana sipped her coffee and watched as Eve demolished the hash browns. Eve looked at Oksana’s bacon with desire. 

“You can have all but one of my bacon, but my pancakes are off-limits, Eve.”

In reality, Oksana would give her pancakes to Eve. She honestly needed it more than she did. But she wanted to see Eve bat her puppy dog eyes at her. 

Oksana enjoyed listening to Eve talk. She sat back and watched her animate her story with her body and hands. Eve was making her laugh more tonight than she had in a long time. 

“Dinner is on me tonight,” Eve said.

“Eve, I have your wallet. You're not paying for dinner. It is on me, honestly.”

“Oksana, I asked you out on this date.”

“And I am paying, and that is the end of this. Oh, so this is a date, huh?”

“Yeah, of course! How could I not ask you out? It’s only been a few days, and I can’t seem to get you and your clumsy ass out of my mind.”

“Ooh, so you like looking at my ass?”

“Oksana, it’s pretty hard not to look at it when you are constantly falling over things like desks and curbs.”

“Okay, I am honestly not that clumsy. I think it's you that makes me uncoordinated.”

Eve reached over the counter, grabbed Oksana’s hand, and brought it to her lips; she kissed Oksana’s knuckles. Oksana blushed when she felt Eve’s lips brush against her hand. 

Shortly after, Eve let out a big yawn. She used her other hand to hide the yawn, but it was too late. Oksana saw it. 

“Let’s go, Romeo. It's time to take you home.”

“The night is still so young, Oksana.” 

“Fine, how about I walk you home.” 

“I’d like that.” 

As they exited the diner, Eve wrapped her right arm around Oksana’s slim waist, pulling her close. They headed in the direction of Eve’s house. Oksana needed to make sure that Eve would get home safely. It seemed like Eve needed this night out just as much, if not more, than Oksana.

She grabbed Eve’s keys and opened the door into her house. 

“I am cold. Warm me up.” Eve said as they stood on the stoop of her house. 

“Eve, it is 78 degrees out. It's hot. If you want me to hug me. Just do it.”

Eve pulled her close. Oksana was taller than Eve, and she loved that. She rested her head in Eve’s curly hair. 

The women stood hugging on the stoop when Oksana heard a snore. She pulled her head back and looked down at Eve. She had fallen asleep in her arms. Oksana scooped Eve up like she did whenever Katie fell asleep on the couch. She walked into the house and placed Eve on the couch. Thank God the lights were on. 

Eve stirred. She got up and walked back towards her bedroom. Oksana followed. She wanted to make sure that Eve got into bed safely. As Eve was walking down the hallway, she took her clothes off. She walked into her bedroom in just her underwear. When she got to her dresser, she pulled out an oversize t-shirt and turned away from Oksana. She took her bra off. As much as she wanted to look, Oksana averted her eyes. Eve looked back at Oksana in the mirror. She put her shirt on and walked over to Oksana. 

Oksana froze when Eve lifted her chin. Oksana stared at Eve’s blown brown eyes. She could see the hunger behind her eyes. 

“Kiss me, Oksana,” Eve said. “I have wanted to kiss you since you stumbled into my life.”

I want to kiss her more than anything. Oksana thought to herself. 

Eve reached out and brushed Oksana’s cheek, pulling her in close was staring at Oksana’s lips. Oksana kissed Eve on her cheek.

“I want nothing more than to kiss you right now, but I want you to remember the first time I do it,” Oksana whispered in Eve’s ear. 

Oksana walked Eve over to her bed and pulled back the covers. Eve laid her head down on the pillow. She looked over at Oksana.

“Will you at least lay here with me. I promise no funny business.”

“Fine, let me just get some water and aspirin.”

Oksana grabbed her phone and sent a message to Pyotr. 

Oksana: Hey, my friend had a little too much to drink tonight. I don’t want to leave her alone in case something happens to her. I am going to stay the night here. I will try to be home before the kids get up. I owe you majorly. -O

Pyotr: Excuses O. Have fun get her tiger!

Oksana turned the light to the bathroom on in case Eve needed to run to the toilet, and then she went and laid in bed next to Eve. As soon as she got into bed, Eve moved back into Oksana and grabbed her arm, wrapped it around her. 

Oksana didn’t sleep well that night. She wasn’t sure if it was sharing a bed with another person or if she was worried about Eve getting sick. 

The next morning, she checked on Eve before she left. She left her a note.

Had a lot of fun last night. We need to do it again and very soon. Make sure you take the aspirin and drink the water. Call me. -O

She left it on the nightstand right next to the glass and pushed Eve’s hair back from her face. She kissed Eve’s forehead before she left. Eve stirred. She pulled Oksana back into bed. 

“Don’t leave, not yet,” Eve begged. 

“Okay, I can stay a little longer.”


	7. Busted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaden has a favor to ask of Eve.

Before her father's death, Oksana loved the holiday season. There was something about walking into a home during the holiday season, and it kicked off with Thanksgiving. This holiday season was going to be vastly different than those of past years. This year would be the first one without her father. Oksana's heart sank at the thought.

She watched as Kaden and Pyotr were bringing in the groceries that she had sent them to go and get.

"Hey Mom, I have a favor to ask Mom."

"What is it, Kaden?"

"Well, I was talking to Ms. Park the other day, and I found out that she is going to be celebrating the holidays alone."

Pyotr gave Oksana a knowing smirk.

Since her father had died, she and Pyotr have become much closer, relying on one another. He has stepped up majorly when it comes to helping her with the kids. But he also became her closest confidant; she had to tell someone about Eve and what has been going on between the two of them. For the past couple the weeks the women have been going out regularly, either getting dinner or hanging out. It wasn't like the women were sneaking about but they didn't want to say anything to the kids until they were sure. 

"Mom, no one should celebrate the holidays alone."

"So, what do you suggest then?"

"Can Miss Park celebrate Thanksgiving with us?"

"Would you be okay with that, Katie?"

"Sure, Mommy."

"Pyotr?"

"I think it would be good to have another adult there for you to talk to. Since I am bringing Scarlett."

"You are sure you want to invite her, Kaden?"

"Yea, she has been helping me at school a lot."

"How so?"

"After Grandpa died, I was really angry. I didn't want to do school work, I started to get bad grades, and when Miss Park asked me to be her student aide, she sort of talked some sense into me. She made me realize that it's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry. Grandpa would still want me to do things like baseball. He would want me to do well in school. While he may not be with me right now physically, he is always with me in here." He pointed to his heart. "and here" and pointed to his head. "She reminded me that I am lucky. I got to know Grandpa and that Katie won't remember him like I will. So it is my job as her brother and her friend to talk about Grandpa. To make him live on in her memories as much as possible. Because when she is my age, chances are she won't remember those things."

Oksana goes up to her son and pulls him into a tight embrace.

"Mom, I can't breathe. "

"Sorry. How did I get so blessed to have a kind, considerate young man as my son? Grandpa would be so proud of you. I hope you know that I am okay with it if you are, and if Ms. Park is okay with it. She may not want to join us. If that is the case, then we have to respect her decision."

**************************************************************************************************** 

Eve was on her iMac preparing her new lesson plan when she heard a noise. 

Kaden walked into Ms. Park's room, threw his book bag down on the ground, and sat at the desk. He crossed his arms and proceeded to lay his head down. 

Eve wasn't going to say anything at first, but when he laid his head down on the desk, she was reminded of how he was acting shortly after his grandfather's death.

"Hey, Kaden."

"Hi, Ms. Park."

"You okay?"

"Yea. What did you need me to do for you today?"

"You know what, Kaden, you get a free day today to do whatever you want to."

"You sure I wouldn't mind the distraction today."

"Everything okay at home?"

"Yea."

Over the past month that Kaden has been her student aide Eve and Kaden have become close. Kaden often asked for her help with school work, but he has been coming to her to talk, asking her advice on school and life in general.

It was the type of relationship that she once had, that she missed dearly.

Eve stops what she is doing and walks over to Kaden. She sits at the desk next to his.

"What's up, Kaden. I can tell something is bothering you."

"It's stupid."

"Try me."

Kaden was silent.

"That's fine; we can sit here all period in silence, staring at the blackboard. Just know I am not going to leave your side until you tell me what is going on."

He sighed exasperatedly.

"I was talking to my friend today and asked him what his plans were over the break, and he told me that he was going up to his grandparent's house and he didn't want to. That he would rather stay home than go up there. It just hurt me and made me jealous. I wish that I could go see my Grandpa anytime I wanted. It just reminds me that he is gone and he isn't coming back. It's just the first big holiday since my Grandpa died, and I miss him. What I would give just to see my Grandpa again, even if it was a short while."

"That's understandable. When you lose someone as close as your Grandpa was to you, it's okay to be sad."

"Ms. Park, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How do you ever get over it?"

"Kaden, you never do. You will just remember your Grandpa and all the things that he has done for you. You remember the good memories and the bad. The biggest thing is that you do things to keep his memory alive. His death will forever be a part of life, but what is important is that you have family around you that loves you and is there for you."

Eve reflects on her own life and wishes she had the support system that Kaden has.

"I really do have a pretty good family. I know you said that you don't have family here anymore."

"No, not anymore."

"Ms. Park, no person should ever spend the holidays alone."

"It's okay, Kaden. I really don't mind. I can catch up on reading or binge-watch a show on Netflix."

"I talked to my mom yesterday, and we want you to spend Thanksgiving with us. We have plenty of food, plus my Uncle Pyotr is bringing Scarlett, his girlfriend. I will be playing with Katie, so it leaves my mom by herself, so really, you would be doing me a huge favor by coming to keep her busy because I know she misses my Grandpa just as much if not more than me. Plus, I know you and my Mom have been hanging out a lot, so I am sure you being there would make the whole day even better for everyone especially my Mom."

"We've been hanging out?"

"Ms. Park, I'm not a little kid. I have noticed things. Like, since you and my mom have started hanging out, she doesn't cry in the middle of the night anymore. I have seen her smile more in the past month than I have the past couple of years. She hums and whistles when she is doing mindless work. She is fun again. And I have noticed a change in you too."

"A change in me? How so?"

"Well, for one, your lessons have life in them. Not to say that they didn’t before. You have been my favorite teacher here. I have noticed that even you smile more. I mean, maybe it's a coincidence that it is happening at the same time. I just like seeing my mom happy, and if you are the cause of that happiness, then I'm glad it's you."

"Let me think about it, and I will let you know before the period is over."

Kaden smiled and pulled out his schoolwork, and Eve proceeded back to her desk. She sat there for a minute to take in the events that just occurred. Eve pulled out her cell phone and started a message to Oksana.

Eve: Hey.

Oksana: Hey.

Eve: What are you up to?

Oksana: I am doing some prep for tomorrow. What are you doing?

Eve: I am grading papers. Well attempting.

Oksana: Distracted?

Eve: Very. Kaden just asked me if I want to go to your family for Thanksgiving. Oh, and I think our cover has been blown. He knows that we have been hanging out.

Oksana: Busted! I wonder how?

Eve: Basically said that he has noticed a change in us at the same time and put two and two together.

Oksana: I do have a smart kid.

Eve: That's a given, but seriously, are you sure you want me to come to Thanksgiving?

Oksana: What would you be doing if you didn't come?

Eve: I'd likely be having a Netflix marathon.

Oksana: Then I insist that you come over. Really.

Eve: I don't want to be a burden.

Oksana: Stop. If it makes you feel better, I will put you to work.

Eve: Fine, I will work for food. What do you want me to bring?

Oksana: It is settled then. The only thing that I want you to bring is yourself.

Eve looked up from her phone.

"Kaden. I would love to celebrate Thanksgiving with you."

"That's awesome, oh and please tell my Mom that I say hi."

Eve looked at him, confused. How did he know she was texting her.

"You should really disconnect your computer from the display board. Especially if you are texting my mom." He pointed at the text message displayed on the board.

Busted indeed.


	8. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite duo and company survive Thanksgiving

Eve walked up to the very spacious and modern Mediterranean style home. Her stomach rumbled, her palms were sweaty, and it was getting hard to breathe. _Breathe Eve._ _It's just Thanksgiving dinner with Oksana and her family. What could go wrong?_

Eve was nervous, to say the least. She had brought several bottles of wine along with her. She stood on the stoop of Oksana's house and knocked on the front door. Eve could hear a woman call from inside the house. It was nine am, and already she could smell the heavenly scent of baked goods permeating from the house.

Eve held her breath until Oksana opened the door. Still as beautiful as always. 

“Eve.”

“Oksana.” 

Eve stared at Oksana. Oksana was wearing a tank top and yoga pants below a white apron with a cartoon grater and a cheese with the saying  _ This may be cheesy, but I think you're grate! _

Eve instantly smiles at the apron. As insignificant as it seems that an apron broke the tension. 

She offered the bag of various wines and walked into Oksana's house. It was the first time she had been inside the house, and Eve was in awe of it.

"Your home is gorgeous, Oksana. "

"Oh, thank you. Here let me take these and put them in the wine fridge."

Oksana took her the wine and motioned for Eve to follow her. As Eve followed her, she saw the walls filled with pictures. She came across the picture of a man that she could only assume was Oksana's dad. As Oksana walked by, she brushed her hand against the picture.

They walked into the massive kitchen.

"You are just in time. I am making some chocolate chip cookies."

"What can I do to help."

"Wanna mix this?"

"Sure."

Eve watched Oksana flitter around the kitchen. She was distracted when she added the flour mixture. Instead of gradually adding it, she threw it all in the mixing bowl and turned on the kitchenmaid mixer, causing a plumb of flour to shoot out of the bowl and landed on Eve's cheek. 

Oksana looked up when Eve gasped. Immediately laughter came out of Oksana, and she approached Eve. Oksana took the towel from the counter, slowly raised the towel up to Eve's cheek, and gently began to wipe the flour from her cheek. She put the towel down and then took her thumb to get the rest of it off.

Immediately Eve felt her pulse raise. Perhaps Kaden was right. Maybe there was something more to Eve and Oksana. It seemed like from the beginning that there was an unexplained pull to her.

"Thanks," Eve whispered.

It was getting hard to breathe with Oksana so close to her. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She wanted to be close to Oksana, so she moved in to do so. Eve brought herself closer to Oksana and leaned in to kiss Oksana and Oksana moved to kiss her as well. Suddenly Oksana heard the pitter-patter of feet coming down the stairs and turned her head in anticipation. Eve continued the motion, kissed her on the cheek quickly, pulled back, and cleared her throat. That was not the kiss that she wanted to give Oksana. Eve was mortified had she read the signs all wrong? Shocked, Eve looked back at her. Oksana immediately mouthed I'm sorry to Eve and then smiled as her daughter rounded the banister.

"Good morning, my Sparrow. How did you sleep?"

"Good, Mama!"

"Hello!" Katie said to Eve as she gave her a hug around the waist.

"I'm Katie! Are you Kaden's teacher?"

Eve got down to Katie's level.

"Yes I am, I am Eve. It is nice to meet you, Katie."

"Sparrow, did you brush your teeth today?"

"No, Mama."

"Why don't you go brush your teeth and get dressed, and make sure to wake Kaden up, okay?"

"Sure, Mama!"

"KADEN!!!!!! "Katie screams as she climbs the stairs.

"She is precious. Sparrow, huh? How did she get that nickname?"

"Really, it was when she was a baby. She was a premie, and when she would cry, the cries would sound like a bird calling its mama for food. She was rather small when she was born, and I don't know. It just stuck. I think it still fits her; she has a cheery demeanor, and she just is Sparrow."

Eve had her hands planted on both sides of the mixer and proceeded to mix the rest of the dough, being careful to not fling the flour.

"Chocolate chips are on the counter behind you," Oksana said. "Here, hold on, I'll just …"

as she did, she ran into Oksana. The women collided into one another and landed on the floor. The women ended up chest to chest, with Oksana being on the bottom.

"Oksana. Are you okay?"

Oksana raised her arms up. One hand went to the back of Eve's head, and she ran her hands through her hair. Oksana's other one brushed against Eve's cheek. Oksana licked her lips, and she began to sit up and pull Eve towards her. Their lips haunting one another, Oksana looked into Eve's eyes, and she smiled. She moved forward to connect with Eve, but it came to a screeching halt when she heard Kaden's voice.

"Morning Mom, Morning Ms. Park"

Oksana's eyes grew big all but threw Eve off her, and she pretended like she was cleaning up a spill on the floor.

Eve went to turn to grab them, and

"Hey Kaden, how are you this morning?" Oksana said as she shot up and discarded the paper towel into the trash.

"Morning, Kaden," Eve said, blushing.

"I'm good, thanks. Hey Mom, I am gonna go in the pool with Katie for a little bit to keep her out of your hair if that is okay."

"Yea, absolutely."

"Oh, Ms. Park.

"Kaden, when we aren't in school, you can call me Eve."

"Okay, umm, Eve, gosh, this is so weird. I don't know if you're interested, but we typically play a couple of games at the end of the night. It would be really cool if you could stay for that."

"Sure, I mean, if you wanted me to, I would."

"Just be warned that Mom and Uncle Pyotr can get pretty competitive."

"Oh, hush Kaden and go swimming with your sister."

Kaden ran up the stairs and got Katie ready.

Eve and Villanelle stayed on opposite sides of the kitchen until the kids were outside. That way, there would be no temptations. Then it seemed like Oksana was getting closer and closer to Eve. Throughout the day, Eve would catch Oksana cutting corners dangerously close to her or staring at her as she waited for the rest of the baked goods to cook. Eve had her back against the counter and her hands resting on top, and she felt Oksana brush her fingers against Eve's. Eve looked forward. It took everything within her to not kiss Oksana because she knew she would prevent it once she tried something. Eve took the cookies out of the oven and rested them on the cooling rack.

Oksana brought Eve's glass of wine over to her, and they cheer one another. At this point, there was nothing more that could be done. The turkey was in the oven. The appetizers were set. The kids came inside the house and showered, and got into their Thanksgiving outfits.

Eve had brought a change of clothes, and she and Oksana climbed the stairs together. As they did so, their hand briefly touched, but it caused a spark between the woman. Oksana pointed Eve to the guest suite. Eve got ready and put the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and saw Oksana standing there looking more beautiful than she had ever seen her. Oksana was wearing Burgundy Midi Wrap Dress and black heels. She looked elegant and refined and frankly gorgeous.

"Can you help me real quick? I can't get this necklace to fasten in the back."

"Sure"

Oksana turned around, and Eve laid the necklace on her chest and pulled back the chain. As she did, Oksana lifted up her hair, showing her the nape of her neck. It took everything in Eve's power not to kiss her neck. The perfume she was wearing was intoxicating. Eve accidentally brushed her hand against Oksana’s skin. Eve could see the goose-pimples that were rising on Oksana's neck, and she chuckled to herself. So she did have the same effect on Oksana that Oksana had on her.

Oksana put her hair down and turned towards Eve. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Do you mind zipping me up?" Eve asked as she turned around.

The zipper of the navy Chi Chi London pleated ombre midi dress started at the same level as her rear. Eve felt Oksana's fingertips run along the zipper. It was now her turn to get the goose pimples, but it didn't stop there. Thank god there was the heavy fabric covering her breasts, or else her nipples would indeed be popping through. When the last of the zipper had been closed, Eve slowly turned around to Oksana.

Eve looked up into Oksana's eyes, and she was met with dark desire filled eyes. It was the same desire that Eve felt the first time she met Oksana and the same feeling on girls' night. Whatever this was between the women was building to this moment.  _ Fuck it, _ Eve pulled her close, she felt Oksana's breath on her lips Eve rubbed her nose against hers, and then all of a sudden, Oksana's head bashed forward against Eve's cheek when she heard the doorbell chime.

"Shit!" Eve yelled, grabbing her face.

"Kaden! Get the door. I will be right down."

Oksana went to make sure that Eve was okay.

"I am so sorry, Eve. I swear I feel like there are forces against us."

"I know."

"Are you okay?" Oksana asked

As if second nature, she approached Eve and kissed her injured cheek. Something that had become second nature to her when she would kiss her kid's booboos. And then hugged her. The proximity of their bodies was causing heat to exchange between them.

"Oksana, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what exactly. Eve?"

"Wait."

Eve pulled Oksana's lips down to her own. It wasn't rushed, at least not at first. The shock that Oksana was kissing Eve must have worn off because, within seconds, the kiss deepened. Eve ran her hand through the Oksana's hair and brought it down her side till it sat on Oksana's hip. She pushed her against the dresser, pinning her. Oksana put her hands around Eve, and they slowly migrated south. They came to rest on the hilt of Eve's ass, and she pulled her close.

"Mom!" a scream came from downstairs.

Oksana pulled away and yelled back. "I WILL BE RIGHT DOWN!"

Eve reached up to her bruised, swollen lips. 

"I have to admit it was well worth the wait."

"Oh, yea?"

"Mmmhmm"

"They are waiting for us."

"Let them wait. I have been dying to do this."

Oksana goes in for the kiss this time, and it was more tender than the last. She smiles into the kiss.

"If we don't go downstairs, they are going to come up here."

"Fine."

They look into the mirror at one another and fix themselves up.

"You really look beautiful, Oksana,"

"Speak for yourself, Eve."

As they exited the bathroom, Oksana slid her hand down Eve's arm until it came to rest in Eve's hand. They walked down the stairs, and when they came to the last step, Eve snuck one last kiss, and they broke apart.

"To be continued," Eve said as she winks.

Eve and Oksana walk into the kitchen and saw Scarlett. Oksana ran to give Scarlett a hug. 

"Scarlett! It's been way too long since I last saw you. Where has my brother been keeping you?"

“Its not Pyotr’s fault. Work has been crazy lately.”

“Well we are glad you are here. Scar this is Eve.” 

Eve extends her hand out and it is immediately pushed away in favor for a hug. The bubbly blonde woman who was no more than five feet jumped up and down when Eve embraced her.

“OMG you are like seriously the first person that Oksana has ever brought for the holidays. Eve tell me about yourself. How'd you meet Oksana? How long have you guys been dating for?”

Eve looked over at Oksana and Pyotr to plead for help. 

“Scarlett, dear give Eve a chance to breathe.” Pyotr says. “Come on let's set the table.” 

Pyotr and Scarlett walk out of the room hand in hand and Eve looks over at Oksana and takes a deep breath. 

“I know she can be alot but she means well.” Oksana says.

“No, she is fine. Peppy but fine. How long have they been together?”

“On and off since high school. They got together officially right before Dad told us about his diagnosis. She hasn't left his side since then. Honestly, I think it is what is and has gotten him through things.” 

“It was good that she was there for him.”

Eve and Oksana worked furiously to get dinner out on the table. After Pyotr and Scarlett joined Kaden and Katie watching the football game.The last remaining item to be placed on the turkey. 

Oksana pulls the cooked bird out of the oven. She sets it on the counter and began to carve it. 

"Seriously, Eve, Thank you for coming today. I know it means a lot to Kaden, and well, it means so much to me."

“Well thank you for inviting me. I really haven’t had a good holiday in a long time. It is nice to be surrounded by a loving family like yours Oksana.”

“Yea, I am extremely lucky.”

Oksana smiled and finished carving the turkey and plated it, and brought it to the table. Pyotr and Scarlett sat on one side of the table. Kaden and Katie sat at one end of the dining room table, Oksana sat across from Pyotr. There were two seats open, one at the head of the table and the other next to Oksana and the kids.

Oksana looked at Eve and motioned for her to sit. She looked at the two seats and went to sit at the head but saw the hesitation in the family's eyes. She stopped what she was doing and excused herself. Eve walked over to Konstantin's pictures and grabbed one in which he had a smile that reminded her of Oksana and the one that Oksana brushed her hand against earlier. She pulled it close to her and walked into the dining room. She walked to the head of the table and placed the picture frame on the table. She walked over and sat next to Oksana. 

“If you don't mind I'd like to say something.” Eve pronounced

Eve lifted her glass to make a toast she raised it in the direction of the picture. 

"I only met Konstantin a handful of times at parent teacher conferences, so I don't know him as you all do but I can tell that he was a great man. I can tell he was a great man because of his wonderful family. You all have welcomed me with open arms and I am truly thankful for that. To Konstantin.”

“To Dad”

“To Grandpa”

The family cheers one another. 

Oksana looked over Eve and reached for her hand under the table. She gave Eve’s hand a squeeze. And a look that said thank you. 

Everyone loaded their plates with food and ate. The laughter and the stories filled the room. Eve could feel the love. Halfway through dinner Oksana stopped eating and looked around the table and then started talking. 

“I know that it has been a really tough year on all of us, while we lost a lot we have a lot to be grateful for. I wanted to start a new tradition this year. I don't know if you remember this Pyotr, but when we were little and Mom and Dad wanted us to have the traditional American Thanksgiving we had to go around the table and tell everyone what we were thankful for. I would like to start doing that again. Sound good?”

The table collectively shook their heads. Pyotr and Scarlett went first and then teh kids followed. Next it was Eve’s turn.

“First I am very grateful to you all for allowing me to spend Thanksgiving with you all. Thank you both Oksana and Kaden for inviting me. You all have shown me how a family should truly act. Thank you for this amazing dinner, and the memories that you have all forged. I haven't celebrated the holidays in several years but you all have reminded me the importance of it. So thank you all.”

Eve winked at Oksana. 

“Well I am grateful for new friends and old. I am so thankful for my beautiful and amazing children. I am so lucky that I have you all in my life. And I am thankful that even though Dad isn't physically here with us he is here in spirit.”

Eve hadn't felt this way in a long time. Not since, not since before. But it was all different. Eve wasn't sure where this sudden surge of emotion came from. She took a deep breath and blew it out softly and she felt in a way like she had betrayed him. She felt Oksana squeeze her leg and she looked at her.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Are you sure because it looks like your about to cry.”

“I promise I am okay.”

After dinner was over the family began to clean up the feast. Since Oksana and Eve cooked dinner the other four cleaned up. Eve and Oksana sat outside side by side with their feet dangling in the pool and holding hands. 

“So Kaden told me that after dinner is the infamous family game night.”

“I love my brother but the sibling rivalry is intense and I will win.” 

“You are lucky you have him you know.”

“I know. So I didnt want to say this at dinner because well not everyone needed to hear this but I am really grateful for you Eve.”

“You are grateful for me but why?”

“Do you really need to ask? Fine, I am thankful for how much you have been looking out for Kaden because of you he is doing well in school. He is opening up again and he has even asked me to take him to the batting cages for our next family night. But its more than that Eve. I am thankful because I feel things with you. I want to kiss you all the time or touch you. I want to be with you. I have never wanted to be with anyone before. You have made me realize that there are more things to life than working for example, my kids, myself, even you.”

Oksana leaned over and kissed Eve gently. As they kissed a barrage of fireworks went off overhead. Eve could feel Oksana smiling into the kiss. They pulled back from one another staring in each other's eyes. The concussion from the fireworks broke them out of their stare and Eve looked up. 

“Seriously?”

“I swear I didn't do that but it is sorta kismet no?”

“What fireworks going off as we kiss, sure” she winks 

“Hey Mom we are all cleaned up. Everyone is switching to pajamas before we play Smart Aleck.”

“Okay we will be right in.”

Oksana helped Eve up from the pool deck. They walked to the door and before they entered the house Oksana kissed Eve one more time. 

“I am sorry for what you are about to witness.” 

“Is it really that bad?”

“Worse” 

The women entered the home and quickly ran upstairs and changed. Oksana put Katie to bed with the promise of putting the Christmas decorations up tomorrow. 

“So Eve, I don't know if you have played this game before but basically it is a trivia game. There is supposed to be a game board but we don't use it. Instead we read the cards and whoever wins it keeps the card. Every card loss results in a drink. You only get one guess per card. Are you ready?”

Eve shook her head up and down.

“Okay here Kaden you're the judge so you will be reading.” 

Kaden pulled out the first card and began to read. 

“What am I?, I am a musical instrument. I am made from brass but I am not in the brass section.” 

“ The saxophone” Eve calls out. 

Kaden smirks and slides the card over to Eve. Oksana and Pyotr look at one another and each take a drink. 

“Where am I? I am a famous structure, I am one of the world’s most visited tourist attractions. I was made entirely by hand.” 

“Great Wall of China.” Eve squealed.

Again Kaden slid the card over. Oksana glared at Eve as she drank. 

“I like trivia. What can I say.” 

Eve’s monopoly of game night continued to the point that Pyotr, Scarlett and Oksana needed to refill their drinks. 

Oksana and Eve got up to get the refills for the group and went to the kitchen. 

“Are you mad at me Oksana?” 

“No why would you think that?”

“I don't know you just seem a little quiet is all.” 

“I am not mad at all, quite the opposite to be honest.” 

“ Oh really.” 

Eve leaned against the countertop in the kitchen and watched as Oksana made the drinks. As Oksana set the final drink down on the island she walked over to Eve and brushed her hands up and down Eve’s arms. Eve looks up and sees Oksana staring down at her lips. 

“I am glad that you are here.”

“Mmm me too. I am having a lot of fun.”

“Yea cause you are winning.” 

“It's one of my hidden talents.”

“I’m liking this hidden talent. I find it incredibly hot that you are so intelligent. I hope to see some of your other talents very soon.”

“Yea? You're not letting me win on purpose?” 

“Honestly half paying attention to what Kaden is saying.”

“Why?”

“Because all I have been wanting to do is kiss you.”

“So then kiss me.”

Oksana leaned down and pulled Eve’s chin up just as they were about to kiss; she could hear Pyotr from the other room.

“Come on lovebirds, the second half is coming up.”

Oksana rests her head against Eve’s. As she pulled away she kissed Eve’s forehead.

“How about we make this interesting.” Oksana says. “If you win, you owe me a kiss. If I win you spend the night.”

Eve looked at Oksana coyly. 

“I was hoping to stay the night anyways.” 

“Eve you little minx.”

The women walk back with drinks for the group. Kaden went to bed leaving the adults to continue playing into the night. After several more drinks the final card was pulled. 

“The Final card is What am I? I am a mammal. I live in Africa and Asia. My greek name is river horse.”

“Hippopotamus” Eve and Oksana scream out at the same time. 

“Tie-breaker” 

“Zeus is the supreme god in what kind of mythology” 

“Greek” both women scream in unison. 

“Go ahead and give Oksana. Her pile is way smaller than mine..” 

“I didn't know that you were a ringer Eve.” 

“You didn't ask” Eve said with a wink and then downed her drink. 

“It is clear that we have a new champion. Great job Eve.” Scarlett cheers. “Baby I am getting tired. Lets go to bed.” 

Pyotr and Scarlett got up and climbed the stairs to their room. Scarlett looked back and gave the women a wink. They looked at each other and laughed. 

Eve and Oksana were cleaning up the game along with the downstairs. As each room was done they would turn off the light. They climbed the stairs and stood outside Eve’s room. 

“Well this is me.” 

“This is you.” 

“I had fun tonight. Thank you.” 

“Um I don't know if you have plans tomorrow or not or if you would even be interested but we are putting up Christmas decorations as a family tomorrow and I was wondering if you want to stay. We do eggnog and have a fire and it's just fun family time and I mean don't feel pressured if you don't want to but I mean I would really…”

“Oksana, first of all, breathe. I would love to help decorate. It is something I have missed.”

“Awesome, Um okay then um good night Eve. I’ll see you in the morning then.”

“Good night Oksana, see you in the morning.”

Eve opened the door and entered her room. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then got in bed and stared at the ceiling fan that whipped around. So many thoughts and feelings were going around inside her head. This was probably one of the best days that Eve has had in a long time and she didn't want it to come to an end. She laid in bed for what seemed like an eternity.  _ Screw it, you only live once Eve. _

She got out of bed and opened her door. She tiptoed to Oksana’s room, light escaped from below the door telling Eve that she was still up. Eve lightly tapped on the door. She heard a shuffle coming from the behind the door and it opened. 

“Everything okay Eve?”

“Yea I just can't sleep.”

“Why not?”

“I didn’t get my prize, Oksana.”

“Your prize? What prize? Remind me what it was again?”

With that Eve stepped into Oksana’s room and the door closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. As always thanks for stopping by and taking the time to read this. 
> 
> I appreciate all comments, suggestions and kudos. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to add me on Twitter @ghost_writer_84 or Tumblr ghostwriter1984.


End file.
